User blog:Dio Buccaneer/Maduke is better than you think...
Ahoy my noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you to... a blog about Maduke?! Restrain your enthusiasm you wild jungle beasts. In any case, I have decided that the head honcho of the Big Bad Werewolves deserves a blog about him as he was the current arc 's main bad guy which the voices in my head inform me that it is a big role. Thus I believe he deserves the spotlight as this arc comes to a close. Well let's begin. One criticism I had about Maduke was that he is a Lagus clone. Further inspection led me otherwise. It is the other way around infact (in my opinion). I am of the opinion that Lagus is Maduke-lite. A few things have led me to believe that but the main one is motivation and context. Motivation because Maduke stayed true to his goal of world domination as opposed to Lagus' going from that to devour everything. At the same time, I believe that his motivation for dethroning Muzaka is solid in contrast to Lagus wanting more power and authority with the excuse of the current Lord being weaker than she should be (I am not saying that Maduke is not power motivated but what I mean is that he had a better point for wanting to dispose Muzaka). Muzaka was fine with leaving the position to Maduke and was not doing his duties as a Lord in order to travel. Maduke was right on scolding him on casually abandoning his people for years at a time and nonchalantly suggesting quiting the job of the Lord. The latter is even more important as choosing to quit rather than losing the position to someone would destroy the position forever. I am not exaggerating as if getting the job was as simple to get as asking for it, rather than being the strongest, then they might as well take turns. Every Werewolf is hardwired to see the position of the Lord as their ultimate endgoal. To have it dismissed by someone who has the job will tarnish it in the eyes of all of them and will take away the respect and authority it calls for. The Lord will not be someone automatically considered the guy who worked the hardest and became the strongest but a valid suspect of begging their way to the throne. Every time a Lord is chosen the emotion will have to be enthusiasm on the new standards of power and unquestionable respect and admiration rather than the belief that you could take that guy on. Should the Lord position be tarnished, the Werewolf Society will face chaos and maybe even collapse. Bottomline is that Maduke was right in believing Muzaka should leave (as well as being greedy) while Lagus was just plain greedy. An other thing about Maduke I like is that he is the most important and influential person in the development of the Werewolves as species, society and people. He alone is responsible for how they do function and think as well as caused them to undergo huge development in every way. That is not a hyperbole. He gave them Modification, a survival of the strongest attitude and the opportunity to see that a place where the strongest are kings and the weak are fodder for the strong is a good place only for one. He is singlehandly responsible for all of that development. Muzaka did nowhere near the change he did with the only significant development we saw in his time was organised opposition against the ruler. The Werewolves were spouting stupidities that could be proven wrong if one put a little thought to it such as "we are killing of our people for our people" (which he taught them) and he turned it around by saying he always meant that "for the people" to mean "for Maduke" as he regards himself as the only one of the species and thinks every other Werewolf as weak compared to him and thus sacrificable. The other Werewolves who were swearing by "the strong sacrificing the weak" mentality when they were the strong were dumpfounded when it was their turn on the choping block and the more cowarldy begin to bargain while the more sensible ones realise the mistake they did and are solemn. That must have gave them a taste of humple pie and I bet it tasted like the suffering they gave to their people and would have given Humans. Finally, Maduke is the greatest representation of Fascism and its flaws as well as the biggest arguement against it. He shows that only complete monsters could allow such a system and that in the end it is incapable of benefiting more than the very top of society. He even turned into an actual monster in the process. Many have tried to portray Fascism in fiction but they end up as a cheap knock off of the Third Reich in my opinion, using imagery but not going farther in the themes beyond oppression and maybe social groups being prosecuted. This has been a breath of fresh air that few of even the supporters of those horrible regimes can defend (and even they dial down when they are being attacked by someone more powerful and get a taste of their own medicine). In the end, while he was a quite run-of-the-mill bad guy at the start of this arc, I believe the moment I saw that he actually does go through with the undertones he gave rather than just defending the position that others benefited apart from him (and the fact that he never meant that was the case) has made him much more tolerable and overall more interesting. Still not the best main antagonist I have seen but not bad at all. Alright guys, that was it. This is Dio Buccaneer and this has been a blog on Maduke. It is time to ask you a question: What flavor of ice-cream does each of these of Maduke 's transformation bring to mind? Leave your answer in the comments. Only one flavor per form. And remember... Live Nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts